Flirtationship VKook & Charlie Puth X Jungkook
by JaeGG
Summary: More than a friendship less than a relationship. Sebenarnya mereka sama-sama memiliki kekasih, tapi... *** Vkook / Charlie X Jungkook / T-M


**FLIRTATIONSHIP**

 _More than a friendship less than a relationship._

Sebenarnya mereka sama-sama memiliki kekasih, tapi...

JaeGG 2019

Flirtationship

VKOOK Ft. CHARLIE PUTH

Seperti biasa, di Wattpad aku update lebih cepat. Username **: Kiemaw**

Sudah ada 3 chapter di sana^^

Lebih dari seorang sahabat tapi tidak sampai batas menjalin hubungan layaknya berpacaran.  
Yep, _here they are._

Dimana ada Jungkook di situ ada ATM berjalan, ups.. tidak, maksudnya di situ ada Kim Taehyung.  
Tapi tak apa, Taehyung sadar kok jika temannya itu memang sering menguras isi dompetnya.  
Dan tak masalah…  
Selama itu seorang Jeon Jungkook.  
Oh, bahkan kekasih Taehyung saja tak pernah mendapat hadiah semahal apa yang ia berikan kepada Jungkook.

Jungkook sudah bagaikan tanggung jawabnya Taehyung.  
Sekalipun di sisi Jungkook sudah berdiri _om-om_ yang siap siaga _**melindungi**_ Jungkook.  
Tolong perhatikan kata _italic_ disertai _bold_ itu, karena ada rahasia dibaliknya.

Tunggu sampai terbongkar apa yang dirahasiakannya.

Tenang, kau sudah tahu satu hal, bahwa Jungkook dan Taehyung sama-sama sudah memiliki seseorang di hatinya masing-masing.

Kim Taehyung yang rupawan bersanding dengan Minami, perempuan asli Jepang yang pindah ke Korea karena sedang menjadi salah satu trainee di salah satu agensi industry musik, dan entah takdir atau hanya sebuah kebetulan mereka dapat dipertemukan dan menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Begitupula Jungkook yang jelas-jelas tidak lagi sendiri, meski jarang terlihat bersama karena kesibukan masing-masing, tetapi si om, bernama Charlie Puth selalu memantau kegiatan kekasihnya.  
Bukan ia tak tahu jika Taehyung sangat dekat dengan Jungkook, tapi sengaja. Membiarkan mereka berdua selalu bersama karena Charlie mempercayai Taehyung untuk menjaganya selama ia tak di sisi Jungkook.

Hujan.  
Rintikkan yang semula kecil dan lambat berubah menjadi brutal, memberi kebisingan disetiap tetesannya.

Jungkook berdiri sendirian di koridor sekolah berniat untuk berteduh sebelum jemputannya tiba.  
Charlie baru saja mengiriminya pesan bahwa ia akan ke sini.  
Suasana semakin sepi, hanya beberapa orang lalu lalang dan masih sibuk dengan urusan mereka di sekolah dengan almamater berlogo club jurnalis yang mungkin sedang mengatur berita baru di majalah dinding.

"Hei, Jungkook…" Suara lembut khas perempuan lugu dan manis menyapa indera pendengarannya, Jungkook menoleh ke samping mendapati Minami dan…  
ya siapa lagi kalau bukan kekasihnya sekaligus sahabatnya. Tunggu… sahabat?

Sahabat?

Tak sadar Jungkook malah bertanya dengan dirinya sendiri saat mengingat status apa yang sebenarnya ia dan Taehyung miliki.

"Minami? Kau… belum pulang?"

Minami tersenyum. sungguh wanita yang benar-benar cantik, pantas Taehyung suka. Jungkook memang tidak menampik, bahwa Minami juga dapat mencuri perhatiannya.  
tapi tidak sampai tahap menyukai, sekadar hanya mengagumi biasa.

"Tidakkah pertanyaan itu lebih cocok untuk dirimu sendiri?" Taehyung mencuri kesempatan Minami untuk menjawab.

"Aku dan Taehyung baru saja akan pulang, melihatmu di sini sendirian, jadi kami─"

"Ayo pulang!" Tangan Jungkook sudah berada di dalam genggaman Taehyung. Perlahan Jungkook melepasnya. Mencoba meloloskan cengkraman yang lumayan kuat.

"Errr… Aku dijemput, Tae.. kalian pulang saja, sebentar lagi dia akan datang, kok."

"Sedang ada bisnis di sini, huh?" Sindiran! Yash, itu pertanyaan diiringi nada sindiran.

Taehyung tahu betul siapa Charlie Puth, oke sebut saja sugar daddy Jungkook.  
Pria yang jauh lebih matang itu tidak tinggal di Korea, dan itulah alasan kenapa mereka jarang memiliki waktu bersama .  
Sesekali saja Charlie menemui Jungkook jika sedang ada urusan bisnis di Korea. Tak pernah barang sekali saja Charlie ke sini sengaja untuk bertemu Jungkook.

Dan entah kenapa…

Jungkook betah menjalani hubungan jarak jauh yang rawan dengan perselingkuhan.

"Tae…" Minami mengelus tangan kekasihnya, memeringati Taehyung agar tidak bersikap kasar seperti itu.

"Aku akan di sini, menunggunya sampai datang menjemputmu."  
Bersandar pada pilar dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat di dada, matanya menyorot ke depan membidik setiap rintikkan hujan membasahi jalan. Namun bukan berarti ia tak sadar bahwa Jungkook kini sedang memajukan bibirnya sebal. Tentu dia pasti sangat kesal karena lagi-lagi Taehyung amat protektif padanya. Terlebih jika ini berhubungan dengan Charlie, tetapi seharusnya Jungkook sadar, Taehyung selalu merasa terbuang jika pria itu datang.

Di samping itu, Taehyung seolah-olah meremehkan Charlie yang sepertinya tak akan datang.  
Minami mau tak mau harus ikut menunggu, tapi ia tak keberatan, merasa senang karena dapat bertukar pikiran dengan Jungkook mengenai anime favorit mereka.

Sedang Taehyung sesekali membuang napas jengah, mendengus karena lelah menunggu. Ini sudah 30 menit lebih dan si keparat itu belum datang.

"Ayo pulang!" Tak ingin menunggu lebih lama lagi, Taehyung menarik lengan Jungkook, baru beberapa langkah, Jungkook berhasil menarik lengannya membuat mereka berhenti.

"Apasih? Kalau ingin pulang ya pulang saja, aku masih ingin di sini, sudah ku bilang dia akan menjem─"

"Kupikir matamu tidak rabun, hari sudah mulai gelap, Kook…"

"Oh Tuhan, sudah kubilang kalau kau ingin pulang, pulang saja, lagipun kasihan Minami, dia sepertinya sudah kedinginan." Mendengar namanya di sebut Minami tersenyum.

"Ah.. jangan khawatirkan aku, aku tak apa-apa."

"Minami akan pulang kalau kau ikut pulang."  
Sialan Taehyung malah bernegosiasi.

"Tidakkah kau memprioritaskan kekasihmu sendiri? bibirnya sudah membiru, cepat antar dia pu─"

"Minami katakan padanya bahwa bibirnya tak kalah biru denganmu."  
Jungkook membulatkan mata, tak habis pikir dengan sikap Taehyung yang terus memaksanya agar ikut pulang.

"Sialan!" Jungkook berjalan menerobos derasnya hujan dengan salam perpisahan yang sungguh tak enak di dengar.

"Jungkook!" Taehyung berteriak terkejut.  
 _  
_"Jungkook berhenti! Jeon Jungkook kuperingati kau untuk berhenti dan kembali ke sini!" Suara _husky_ bergemuruh di tengah petir yang menyambar di langit.  
Tapi tetap Jungkook tak menghiraukan, dia masih berjalan menulikan telinga.

"Anak itu!" Satu-satunya yang Taehyung pikirkan adalah mengejar, menarik kembali lalu membawa pulang, tak ada lagi penolakkan, bagaimanapun caranya dia harus berhasil membawa Jungkook kembali. Tapi sayang, Minami menahannya kala setengah kakinya sudah menjejaki jalanan yang sedikit tergenang air.

"Tae, sudahlah biarkan saja dia, semakin kau bersikeras Jungkook akan semakin menjadi."  
Ucapan Minami sukses membuatnya kembali mundur, benar… Jungkook akan semakin keras kepala jika Taehyung terus memaksa, percuma saja. Daripada berakhir dengan si bisu Jungkook yang enggan berbicara beberapa hari dengannya nanti, lebih baik dia biarkan saja.

Dengan amat terpaksa, Taehyung mengikuti arah langkah Minami yang menuntunnya pergi kearah parkiran sekolah.

BRAK

"hey hey… ada apa denganmu?" Melihat cara Jungkook masuk dengan melempar pintu mobil dengan keras dan sungguh mengejutkan bagaimana konsidi Jungkook saat ini, seragamnya basah dan lihat wajahnya! Menyiratkan aura gelap dan tak dapat disembunyikan ada guratan kemarahan di sana.

"Aku percaya, kau akan datang." Dia bukan berbicara dengan Charlie, sesungguhnya ucapan itu tertuju kepada Taehyung yang sebelumnya membuat ia begitu emosi.

"Ya, sudah kubilangkan akau akan menjemputmu? Dan… tunggu… kau─kau menangis?" Charlie memang tak melihat wajah Jungkook dengan jelas, malam menggelapkan kesempurnaan wajah Jungkook. Charlie dapat mengetahuinya lewat suara getir yang baru saja ia dengar dengan jelas.

"Tidak, aku hanya kedinginan."  
Jungkook gagal untuk berbohong, karena saat ia menjawab, isakan itu semakin terdengar jelas.  
Dia benar menangis, jujur, sesungguhnya ia takut apa yang Taehyung pikirkan tadi benar terjadi, bagaimana jika Charlie tak datang menjemput? Bagaimana jika pada akhirnya ia harus menelan kekecewaan sama seperti sebelumnya, ya, karena Charlie pernah melakukannya, itulah sebab Taehyung menempatkan Charlie ke dalam daftar orang yang harus dicurigai.

Ia tak bisa lagi kabur dengan segala alibi yang sudah terbukti jelas kebohongannya saat tangan Charlie menangkup wajahnya. Wajah mereka saling berhadapan, Oh, bagaimana Jungkook begitu rindu dengan hidung bangir dan alis _codet_ karena bekas serangan anjing itu.

Berapa lama mereka tak bertemu?

Sudah sangat lama.

Jungkook segera memeluknya, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher pria yang kini tersenyum seraya mengelus helaian rambut Jungkook yang lepek terkena siraman hujan.  
Tak memerdulikan jas nya yang mahal dibasahi dengan cucuran air dari sekujur tubuh Jungkook.

"Guess what I've got here… someone missed me badly." Charlie terkekeh pelan saat pundaknya dihadiahi pukulan.

"Aku benci."

"Aku juga."

Seketika Jungkook melepaskan pelukannya, memberikan pelotoan menggemaskan bagi Charlie yang menurut Jungkook itu adalah level paling menyeramkan.

"Apa? kau membenciku? Katakan sekali lagi!"

" _I'll say it again_ , aku benci, membenci situasi kita yang tak bisa selalu bertemu semau yang kita bisa,"

Dinginnya AC mobil seakan tak berfungsi normal ketika Charlie membawa tubuh pemuda itu ke atas pangkuannya, memeluk, memberi kehangatan dengan ciuman tanpa nafsu di atas bibir ranum yang selalu terlihat menggoda.


End file.
